Mai Shiranui
Entrance Fanservice Entrance Mai is seen dressed in a kimono outfift, before takes off, swings it off to magically appear her ninja outfift. Special Attacks Neutral B - Ka Cho Sen Mai tosses her fan at her opponent. The move has a fairly slow startup, far slower than many other characters' projectiles, but it can be used in a pinch. #Mizudori Cho Sen - Tosses a big, slow flaming fan, which deals more damage. #Ko Sen - Tosses a 45-angle fan, even peformed in mid-air. Side B - Hissatsu Shinobi Bachi Mai rushes forward, rolling and then performing a flying elbow. Great counter to ground fireballs though, since Mai flies over them during her attack. *Hissatsu Ko Bachi - A 45-angled version. *Shinobi Bachi - A slow, but strong variant, but the cartwheel is done twice. Up B - Ninja Leap Mai solmersaults forwards. If she's distance to her opponent, she will grab and flip over them, landing on his feet behind them, and then throwing them by the waist over his head and down into the ground. #Rolling Izuna Drop - Mai peforms a higher Ninja Leap, but instead of a Izuna Drop, she will peform a spinning variant, but causes low knockback. #Ninja Solmersault - Dosen't jump higher, but can peform a solmersault kick. Down B (Ground) - Ryu En Byu Mai makes a quick spin, striking with her tail set aflame. Almost no start up and usually little recovery time since it pushes the enemy away. This move can be used as a counter. Did I mention that this move's flame can extinguish fireballs? #Kasou En Byu - Spins twice before striking a much further flame. It has a end-lag. #Ryu Nishi - Becomes a full counterattack, in which deals less damage. Down B (Air) - Musasabi No Mai Mai stops in mid air and dives head first at an angle towards the opponent, fan in mouth. Unexpected and fast and high priority. This can surprise many other players. #Beni Suzaku - Mai peforms a slow, flaming Musasabi No Mai, which deals more damage. #Musanabi Izuna - A faster variant, which deals less damage. Final Smash Level 1 - Mizudouri No Mai Mai throws out three fans. Execution is fast and priority is good. The advantage of having a move with several projectiles instead of just one is that it is easier to hit an airborne opponent and a grounded opponent has to block longer. The move does give Mai plenty of breathing room, however, and can allow you to plan your next strategy. The MAX version deals fire damage. Final Smash Level 2 - Houou No Mai Mai launches herself up into the air and hugs herself. She descends at an angle, a spinning ball of flame. The range of the move is about half a screen's distance. If Mai actually meets the opponent in the air, however, this move tears through the enemy's damage meter with 10-11 hits. The MAX version deals more hits. Final Smash Level 3 - Cho Hissatsu Shinobi Bachi Mai peforms a strong flaming version of Hissatsu Shinobi Bachi. This move's strong, fast, has good priority, catches airborne opponents (upon launch and descent), has invincible frames, and can evade projectiles. The MAX version, the flames gets completly bigger and deals more damage. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Mai places a hand on her hip and waves her fan at her opponent while saying, "Ora, ora!" ("Come on, come on!") winking playfully. Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Mai Shiranui (不知火 舞, Shiranui Mai) is a character from both the Fatal Fury and The King of Fighters series of fighting games by SNK (now SNK Playmore). She is the granddaughter of Hanzo Shiranui, master of ninjitsu and Koppo-ken. Mai learned from her father the secrets of Ninjitsu. She had met Andy Bogard, during this time, who had come to train under her grandfather. Mai then had to take alternate courses from her grandfather's friend, Jubei Yamada in ninjitsu. At first, Mai was uninterested in Andy and only thought of him as another callous man only interested in his training. It wasn't until he gave her a present on her birthday that she saw him in another light and eventually fell in love with him. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- A hook punch, then kick. *Dash Attack- Mai throws her "tail" and fan out horizontally from her body. Tilt Attacks *Side- Mai performs a quick step forward, attacking the opponent's feet/shins. *Up- Mai gently swings her fan in an upward motion. *Down- A downward slash with one of Mai's fans. Smashes *Side- Sayo Chidouri: Mai launches a powerful, high priority downward fan slash. *Up- Mai's very high kick. She spreads her long legs and extends one high in the air. *Down- She sweeps her leg back and kicks, flashing her behind and her butt giving a very cute jiggle. Aerials *N-Air - Mai is positioned like a pouncing cat, her arm extended downward for an air to ground approaching attack. *F-Air - Mai jumps forward with fan in mouth, hand on tail exposing her backside, and knee forward in a short aerial attack. *B-Air - Turns and kick backwards *U-Air - Peforms a solmersault *D-Air - Mai flies downward at a 45 degree angle, attacking with her butt. Grabs, Throws *Grab- Grabs with both hands *Pummel- Knees opponent *Forward- Flips over top of them, ending with an overhead toss. *Back- Flips backwards, then throws back. *Up- Throws upwards, then stabs diagonally upwards with a fan. *Down- Mai reaches up and grabs with her feet. She then flips the opponent down on the other side of her with a swift movement of her powerful legs. Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon The Orochi Logo Victory Music SNK Vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos Victory Theme Kirby Hat Mai's hair with ponytail Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Mai's regular trophy is obtained by clearing Classic Mode with her and her smash trophy can be obtained by completing Adventure mode with her. Mari Shiranui TBA Mari Shiranui (Smash) TBA Mai_Trophy.png|Classic Mai_Trophy_(Smash).png|Smash Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode #Vs. Ken Masters #Vs. Goku and Gohan (Partners with Marisa) #Target Test #Vs. Ky Kiske #Vs. Giant True Ogre (Partners with Proto Man and Kratos) #Vs. Terry Bogard (1st rival) #Board the Platforms! #Vs. Lupin III #Race to the Finish! #Multi-Man Super #Vs. Iroha (2nd rival, if she's unlocked) #Metal Robo #Vs. Master Hand (Crazy Hand in higher difficulties along with Master Core) Easter Eggs Goombella's Tattle TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes *Red: Default *Blue *Green *Violet *Light Green *Black *Dark Red: Early KoF games *White Trivia *Insert One Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Category:Heroes Category:Human Category:Fire User Category:SNK Category:Fatal Fury Category:King of Fighters Category:Sexy Characters Category:Non-English Speaking Category:Fanservice Category:Super Lawl Category:NeoGeo Battle Coliseum Category:King of Fighters 20XX Category:King of Fighters 20X2 Category:Busty Lady Category:Boobies Category:Death Battle Category:Death Battle Winners Category:Sirkinsella98 Favorite Category:Queen's Blade Guest Characters Category:Mugen Category:Ninja Category:Cheerful Characters Category:Semi-Jerk Category:Japanese Category:Yuri'd by Fanboys Category:The Last Generation